


致胜者

by caelestisq



Category: Amadeus (1984)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisq/pseuds/caelestisq
Summary: 另类的胜利。





	致胜者

但有时我也会做梦。他，站在我面前，就和我第一次见到他时一样年轻，脸上少了那种顽童般的笑容，取而代之是一种极为祥和的神情——你还能指望什么呢？他已经死了，我告诉自己，然后突然被不知从何而来的愤怒冲倒。我开始大吼大叫，咒骂他是个幼稚无礼的流氓，叫他滚蛋，越远越好，少来烦我。到头来我没什么需要感到愧疚的，我问心无愧。

我希望看到他发怒，指责我，痛斥我的过错，然后我就可以冷笑着离开，宣告我对那位至高无上者的胜利。但他没有。相反地，他朝我走来，金色的头发随意地披在肩上，仿佛是祂的使者，是少了翅膀的天使。

然后他抱住我，把脸埋在我的肩上，这让我打了个寒颤。“我原谅您了，大师。”他说，手在我的背上安抚似的轻轻拍打。“您瞧，我不怪您，我原谅您了...”

他一遍遍重复那些毫无意义的话语，我猛地将他推开，出于恐惧。紧接着我便会从梦里醒来，在镜子里看见我的一头白发。我战胜了天国的那位，但他不会放过我，不是吗？所有人都唾弃我，但他，唯独他，那厌恶的源头不肯恨我。这就是他的复仇，没有伤痕没有痛楚，就和他一样裹着甜美的糖衣。

他赢了。当鲜血顺着我的手腕流下时，我终于能够不加掩饰地承认这一点。


End file.
